narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Iwagakure no Sato
Iwagakure (岩隠れの里, Iwagakure no Sato; English TV "Hidden Stone Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Rocks") is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Iwagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Tsuchikage, the current one is Bocchiere. Village Description Located far to the northwest of the known world is Iwagakure no Sato, a shinobi village cradled in the center of a vast, mountainous region. At the eastern boundaries of this nation lies the Outlands, a rock-strewn upland with various crags, chasms, and tors. A line of mountains stretch through most of the horizon here, this naturally harsh terrain making passage to Iwagakure especially treacherous; in particular, the precarious footing and small footholds serve as a constant reminder of one's mortality. At the base of the massif starts a lengthy, meandering road that leads to Iwagakure, a path many villagers and merchants call The Long Road. It is a road seldom traveled, due to its starkness, but one needed to reach the gates of Iwagakure. Upon reaching the end of the road, the sight of a lofty guard tower breaks the monotony of the sierra; this is Iwagakure's one and only (public) entrance, the guardsmen on duty tasked with monitoring arrivals and departures. Currently, entry to the Village is fairly regulated. Shinobi Aside from boasting one of the largest populations, Iwagakure also prides itself with its prestigious military renown. The shinobi that constitute the Village's defenses are, by nature, stalwart and resilient, reflecting their natural affinity with Earth Release; these individuals are characterized by the drab livery and tsuchi Forehead Protector that they wear. List of Tsuchikage The is the leader of Iwagakure and thus recognised as the most powerful shinobi in the entire village. The Tsuchikage are known for holding true authority, having their shinobi obey every command without hesitation. The Tsuchikage are notorious for their use of the Dust Release Kekkei Tota. There have been eight Tsuchikage so far in the history of the village with Senkensha Yo being the most recent Tsuchikage. Most of the buildings in this village are comprised of stone with the Tsuchikage residing in the tallest one which has a cone-shaped roof. The building also bears the kanji for . '''Official List of Tsuchikages on Shinobi Legends' #'Shodai:' Virikas #'Nidaime:' Sharuto #'Sandaime:' Stark #'Yondaime:' Hideisamu #'Godaime': Bocchiere (Active) #'Rokudaime': Tessuhai Tsuyo #'Shichidaime': Toshiro (Yomohiro) #'Hachidaime': Senkensha Yō Noted Locations It is few and far between where reticent conversations discuss in clandestine tone that Iwagakure maintains the location of the 龍地洞, Ryūchidō a legendary place that is equally as famous as Mount Myōboku and Shikkotsu Forest, and more equally the antipode of those places. This is where stranger things take place. This location's aura imparts inscrutable behavior and feelings in those who enter its realm. This is where the 白蛇仙人, Hakuja Sennin resides as well as the source of curse seal's development and promulgation, resulting in a unique clan's abilities. Those animals and beings who have dwelt here have unknowingly been subjected to the natural degenerative veil of this place. But even so, they have become indulgent figures of mystical strength, potent speed and disturbed wisdom. The pinnacle of power is contextualized in the training for it's Sage Mode - also known as Perfect Snake Sage Mode, because each dragons primordial form is a snake or reptile to be precise - which is impossibly strong and takes inhuman endurance and natural talent to achieve. Evidence form the fact that so many have tried in droves even, even the strongest, and failed and none have yet succeeded in becoming Sage's, only turning into sleeves of snake skin, cast impassively and without prejudice to the wayside but the reptiles themselves. But one mustn't lose faith, the 六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin told us this before the end, and told us that achieving Perfect Snake Sage Mode was possible, just not how. History To be edited in later. Organizations Akatsuki Allies To be decided Clans Yomohiro Defences Generic Sensing Barrier: '''An incredibly generic sensory type barrier surrounds the village, which alerts the guards and high ranking members to any unauthorized entry. '''Variable Response Barrier: '''A barrier invented by Uchiha Desare. This is a single layered barrier that can be altered into multiple forms, at the will of Desare or anyone given access to the barrier's upkeep. It is just within the Sensory Barrier. A Fuinjutsu can be applied that will make the recipient immune to the barriers effects. Known barrier forms are... '''Solid Barrier Type: '''A barrier that does not allow anything to pass through it, physical or otherwise, except air. It is essentially a solid dome that surrounds the village. It is visible to the naked eye and looks like a moderately opaque purple tinged glass. '''Chakra Absorbing Barrier Type: '''A barrier that absorbs any jutsu, or anything else made of chakra, that touches either side of it. It is invisible to the naked eye, but can be seen by Doujutsu. '''Space-Time Negating Barrier Type: '''A barrier that prevents the travel from one side of the barrier to the other via Space-Time Ninjutsu. This also prevents the opening of dimensional portals, as well all the effects of the jutsu known as Kamui. It is invisible to the naked eye as well as all Doujutsu, except the Rinnegan. In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream role-play within Iwagakure: #There is an open gate policy. You may enter the village at your own discretion. However there is a sensory barrier and there are guards so if you're doing something dumb you are going to get yourself killed. #Only people given permission by the ACTIVE Tsuchikage may control NPC's within the village of Iwa #Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. #If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Iwa Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in the zone fights. #NOTICE TO ATTACKERS ~ "If attacking the village you must wait for a reply before enacting your successful aggressions against this village. Any and all massive destruction posts against the village that are made without allowing defenders the opportunity to respond will be ignored."''' Category:Villages